When Powerpuffs Make it shine with Victorious
by UniqueBlue
Summary: Tori and the rest of the gang are staying for a few weeks at Townsville for the summer. (I Changed my mine! I Want the whole story to be about the Victorious gang making friends with PPG Instead of being about Bubble and Cat!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so here's the thing, I Was looking at Victorious crossovers and thought, "hmm, maybe they have victorious/ppg fan fictions and saw that they didn't and I Had to do something about it. Plus I Was inspired by an Art picture I've seen on Deviant ART. It was Cat as ppg and thought Hey! What if the victorious and the PPG met and became friends?! And that's I Came up with this. Enjoy! :) P.S. Thanks to all my friends for the ideas!**

Summer is here and Tori and her gang were excited to go to Townsville because they never went there before and wanted to stay for a few weeks, also they wanted to meet the three cute girls. Tori and all the other except Jade were singing 99 bottles of tomato juice on the wall while on the way to Townsville. Tori was the one driving.

"27 bottles of tomato juice on the wall, 27 bottles of tomato juice.  
Take one down and pass it around, 26 bottles of tomato juice on the wall.  
26 bottles of tomato juice on the wall, 26 bottles of tomato juice.  
Take one down and pass it around, 25 bottles of tomato juice on the wall.  
25 bottles of tomato juice on the wall, 25 bottles of tomato juice.  
Take one down and pass it around, 24 bottles of beer on the wall.  
24 bottles of tomato juice on the wall, 24 bottles of tomato juice."

They all sang.

Jade was covering her ears irritated at the loud singing.

"Are we at this stupid town already ?" She aggressively asked.

"NOT YET!" They all yelled.

They continued singing which left Jade impatient and mad.

Everyone except Jade were down to the end of the song.

"5 bottles of tomato juice on the wall, 5 bottles of tomato juice.  
Take one down and pass it around, 4 bottles of tomato juice on the wall.  
4 bottles of tomato juice on the wall, 4 bottles of tomato juice.  
Take one down and pass it around, 3 bottles of tomato juice on the wall.  
3 bottles of tomato juice on the wall, 3 bottles of tomato juice.  
Take one down and pass it around, 2 bottles of tomato juice on the wall.  
2 bottles of tomato juice on the wall, 2 bottles of tomato juice.  
Take one down and pass it around, 1 bottle of tomato juice on the wall.  
1 bottle of tomato juice on the wall, 1 bottle of tomato juice.  
Take one down and pass it around, no more bottles of tomato juice on the wall.  
No more bottles of tomato juice on the wall, no more bottles of tomato juice.  
Go to the store and buy some more, 99 bottles of tomato juice on the wall." Everyone stopped singing, Jade released her fingers from her ears relieved.

"Oh Thank God It's over!"

"ONE MORE TIME!" Yelled Robby happily.

"OH NO!" She covered her ears again. Just as they were about to sing again. Tori interrupted the song.

"WE ARE HERE!" she yelled happily.

"YES! Finally! No more! I'm free!" Jade cheered.

"YAAAAY! We're gonna meet the powerpuff girls!" Cat jumped with excitement.  
Jade just rolled her eyes.

"Oh joy!" she said sarcastically.

**Well, That's the chapter :D I Hope you enjoyed it :) I'll put the next chapter up soon ^_^ later! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I Gotta admit, this chapter was REALLY hard for me to think up but I Finally came up with something lol It's really fun writing this story ^_^ especially if it's two of your favorite shows lol Enjoy!**

"Wow Look at this… place ?" Said Tori confused.

As soon as the group got to Townsville, The people in the streets were running for their lives.

"What are these people running from ?" wondered Robbie.

A Loud thump startled the group as if an earth quake was corrupting the town.

"OH NO An Earthquake!" Robbie panicked.

Jade looked out the window and saw a giant monster attacking the town.

"Um ? I Don't it's an earthquake. It's actually a-"

"MONSTER!" Yelled Cat pointing at the front window.

The group ran to the windows and saw the monster.

"WOAH!" They all said.

The monster saw the van they were in and was coming for it.

"Um where is he going ?" said Tori.

"Um it looks like he's coming right FOR US!" Robbie said.

The monster picked up the truck causing almost everyone in the van to fall on the ground.

"OH NO! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Yelled a scared Trina.

"Cool" said Jade smiling. Whom was enjoying the fact that monster was terrorizing them.

Robbie ran to Cat and hugged her in his arms.

"Hey! What are you doing Robbie" she asked confused.

"CATERINA VALENTINE, I HAVE ALWAYS-"

Just when he was about to confess his love for Cat, Three streaks of colors flew to the monster and attacked him, causing him to drop the van.

Beck and Tori held each other scared.

Trina jumped into Andre's arms.

Robbie was still holding Cat.

And Jade just stood there with crossed arms and I-Don't-Really-care face.

Suddenly, they felt the van fall slowly and softly.

"Um Why aren't we dying?" Said Trina.

Jade looked out the window.

"Because the van is now on the ground, DUH!"

Beck and Tori quickly departed from their hug, blushing.

Trina jumped out of Andre's arms relieved.

And Robbie was still holding Cat.

"Robbie ? You can let go now" she demanded softly.

He quickly let go of her and blushed.

The group ran out of the van and saw three streaks flying around the monster and he was sure getting his butt kicked out of him.

"Are those the powerpuff girls ?!" Tori squinted tried to make out the streaks.

"Looks like it" Said Beck.

The blue streak gave the monster and uppercut.

"OOH!" The group flinched.

The red streak blasted a laser beam at the monster.

"Laser beams ? AWESOME!" Said Robbie amazed.

The green streak punch the monster fast and violent.

"Wow! That green one is really kicking some butt" said Jade impressed.

The monster was looking weak now. The three streaks got together and did their last move. It was fire cat attack.

"WOOOOAH!" They all said together.

The monster was knocked out. He fell into one of the buildings.

The three streaks flew to the group and it turned out to be three little girls, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup.

"Hi! Are you guys okay ?" asked Blossom.

"Yeah we're okay" Replied Tori.

Cat stood there gaping at the fact that she is meeting her idols.

"THAT WAS SO AWESOME!" Yelled Robbie.

Everyone gave him a weird stare.

"Um ? Thanks ?" The trio thanked.

Cat ran up to the girls star struck.

"HI I'M CAT!"

"HI CAT!" They greeted back.

"Hi I'm Beck"

"I'm Tori"

"I'm Trina"

"I'm Robbie! I Would introduce you to my puppet Rex but he's asleep now so"

"HI I'M CAT" She introduced again.

"Uh ? You already introduced yourself remember ?" Blossom Reminded her.

"Oh Yeah"

"and What's your name ?" Blossom asked Jade but she just stood there with her arms, ignoring her.

"Hey! She asked you your name!" Spat Buttercup.

Jade rolled eyes.

"My name is Jade" she spat back.

"Hey we're staying here for the summer, do you guys think you could maybe, I don't know, give a tour ?" asked Tori.

"SURE!" The three girls agreed.

**So did you guys like this chapter ? I Worked hard on it. Even though this chapter was hard to think about, I Still managed to think of something good ^_^ lol Cat is the only one in the group that idolizes the and Bubbles will become friends, Tori and Blossom will get along well and as for Jade and Buttercup lol well let's just say they might not like each other but you'll never they might get along a little bit since they are kinda alike lol anyways, I'll update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I Had writer's block on this one too -.- it was awful. ****I Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :D**

The group got inside the van and Tori left the driver's window open so Blossom could tell and show them the city.

Robbie sat next to his dummy, Rex, who just woke up from a nap.

"Hey Rex, did you have a nice sleep ?" Robbie asked him.

"Yeah I Did!... Till you woke me up!"

"Oh sorry" Robbie apologized.

"Yeah! Ya Should be! I Was about to kiss a really hot babe on the beach!"

The Dummy turned his head at Cat ,who was fangirling in her seat, then looked at Robbie.

"What's with redhead over there ?"

"Oh, We were about to be eaten by a giant monster then the powerpuff girls saved us and Cat is a huge fan and now they are showing us a tour around the town and I Don't were going to stay after this" explained Robbie quickly.

"So let me get this straight, You all almost just got eaten by a giant monster and these so called powderpuff girls saved you guys ?"

Robbie nodded slowly.

"HOW COULD I HAVE MISSED IT!"

"Well, if you weren't such a heavy sleeper maybe you would of seen it!"

"Hey! Not my fault!"

While the two were arguing about Rex's heavy sleeping, Tori and the gang (Well maybe not Jade) were enjoying the tour that the girls were giving them.

"This is Townsville hall, This is where the mayor is" explained Blossom.

"Well Duh!" said Jade quietly under her breath, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah! He calls us when there is trouble here in Townsville" said Bubbles.

"Wow! That's… That's really cool!" Said Andre impressed.

Then they drove by Mojo's place.

"Hey Blossom, what's that volcano thing over there ?" asked Trina.

"Oh, that's just where an evil genius monkey named Mojo Jojo lives, he's always trying to destroy Townsville" Explained Blossom.

"Wait wait wait! Did you just say….. In that volcano… there is… an Evil Monkey who is always trying to destroy Townsville ?!" Said Jade surprised.

"Um yeah ?" replied Blossom confused.

"That's…. Pretty cool!" Jade smiled impressed.

Buttercup flew quickly to Jade face.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?! ARE YOU FREAKIN' SERIOUS ?! MOJO DESTROYING THE TOWN IS NOT COOL! CAN YOU GET THAT THROUGH YOUR BIG HEAD ?!" Yelled Buttercup.

"Ok, for one, Get out of my face! and two, Big Head ? Look who's talking!" spat Jade.

"I Know you won't! Ya want a knuckle sandwich !" Buttercup waved a "fist" in Jade's face, threatening her.

"BUTTERCUP! PLEASE STOP!" Ordered Blossom.

Buttercup and Jade looked at Blossom.

"We have guests and we just met these people and I Don't want you to start fights on this tour"

"Oh okay!" Buttercup rolled her eyes, floating away from Jade, leaving Jade with a satisfied smirk on her face.

Hours went by and the girls showed them nearly the whole town. Now they were trying find a place to stay.

"I Love this town already!" said Andre.

"And we love protecting it" said Bubbles smiling.

"Oh wait Blossom! I Meant to ask you, Is the hotel we passed earlier full or no ?" asked Tori.

"Oh I Don't know, You should go ask them yourself, if they are full, you can stay at our place"

Buttercup pulled Blossom to the side.

"Blossom have lose your marbles! We don't know these people! They might be working for HIM for all we know!"

"Will you stop being paranoid! I Was just trying to be generous!

"TOO Generous to be exact!"

"Buttercup, maybe they aren't spies, maybe they are just regular teenagers who are just on a summer vacation. Buttercup, please give them a chance!" Begged Blossom.

"Well okay, But if they are spies of HIM I Won't say I Told you so"

Blossom rolled her eyes and the girls turned back around.

"Is everything ok ?" asked Tori.

"Yeah we're good" Blossom replied.

The group drove all the way to the hotel with the girls to check in but…..

"FULL ?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S FULL!" yelled Tori.

The hotel receptionist leaned to Tori with an arrogant look.

"IT'S….FULL!"

"Well, did you even check ?!" Tori asked getting ticked off a little.

While Tori was trying to get things straight with the hotel check ins, The gang were waiting inside the van and Cat and Bubbles were becoming fast friends.

"OMG I Love those pony too! I Have them back at home!" said Cat.

"Coool!" said Bubbles.

"Hey One time my brother tried to bite my foot off!"

Bubbles gasped at Cat.

"Really ?! That's awful"

"Yeah! It hurt… A LOT!"

"Wanna be friends ?!" asked Bubbles.

Cat's face lit up after hearing those three words.

"OMG YES!" Cat nodded her head violently.

The two ditzy girls hugged each other and Smiled.

Jade and Buttercup rolled their eyes and had disgusted looks on their faces.

"UGH! GAG! They said with their arms crossed.

They looked at each other then looked away.

Tori left out of the hotel and she didn't look too happy.

"What happened Tori ?" Asked Trina.

"It's full" she revealed.

"WHAT?!" The group all said at once.

"You heard me guys, IT'S…. FULL!" Tori mocked the hotel receptionist.

"Aww man that sucks! I Always wanted to call them servants…. Just to prank them!" said Rex disappointed.

"Looks like you're gonna stay at our place" Said Blossom.

"YAAAAAAY!" Said Cat and Bubbles joyfully happy.

"Wait! We don't have enough room for them to sta-" Blossom cut Bubbles off.

"Bubbles! Remember last week! the professor made a guest room with like 4 beds!"

"Oh yeah I Forgot" Bubbles giggled.

"Well okay! Who wants to live in that dirty ol hotel anyway ?!" Said Tori, knowing that she wanted to stay there.

Tori got into the driver's seat and was ready to drive to the powerpuff household.

"So, where do I have to drive in order to get your house ?" asked Tori.

The girls looked at each other and giggled.

"What's so funny ?" asked Robbie confused.

"Drive ? Oh no no no! We'll fly you guys there!" volunteered Blossom. The girls went under the van….

Tori looked a little afraid.

The girls went under the van….

"Fly?! that's ok, we'll Driiiiiiive!"

…. And took off with the van full of teens.

**HAHA! Did you guys enjoy this chapter ? if so, good :D If not, eh *shrugs* Lol Buttercup and Jade seem to be getting alone great huh ? LOL XD Not really XP ****anyways, I Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I WILL Update soon :3**


End file.
